This application relates generally to a cable reel length calculator platform. More particularly, the disclosure provided herein relates to calculating the remaining length of cable when, in some embodiments, some portion of the cable has been used. According to some embodiments, the cable includes a conductor or an assembly of cables and/or cable conductors, wire, rope or the like, on a cable reel holding the same.
Over the past several years, the use of smartphones and other portable Internet-enabled devices has increased drastically. Thus, many consumers today rely upon smartphones or other portable computing platforms to make calculations of complex mathematical formulas. Further, these portable electronic devices allow for more user-friendly interaction with programs on these portable computing platforms by leading a user step-by-step through the process of entering data and by determining which means are most suitable to collect data for entering into the computing platforms.
There has long existed a need for contractors to determine how much cable, conductor cable, wire or rope exists on a cable reel after a portion has been used at a job site or to determine how much cable, wire or rope exists on a cable reel where the original length is unknown. Complex mathematical calculations to determine a remaining wire length on a cable reel require many dimensions to be directly and accurately measured and input for calculation. This often leaves users with little flexibility to collect different available measurements if some measurements are not easily obtainable.